


Where is your phone?

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: Jaydamiphone sex涉及，没了





	Where is your phone?

**Author's Note:**

> 说在前头*
> 
> 今天重新看了一下钢炼，特别喜欢上校和霍克爱假名通话的那一段，于是这一篇的灵感来源就有了！
> 
> 24 Jason Todd/ Damian Wayne
> 
> Lof为删减版无肉内容，完整版走评论外链（如果没被吞）或直接搜索用户名（看置顶）/作品名。
> 
> 照样可私聊要链接。

Where is your Phone?

说在前头*

今天重新看了一下钢炼，特别喜欢上校和霍克爱假名通话的那一段，于是这一篇的灵感来源就有了！

24 Jason Todd/ Damian Wayne

Lof为删减版无肉内容，完整版走评论外链（如果没被吞）或直接搜索用户名（看置顶）/作品名。

照样可私聊要链接。

-

“...喂？”电话被卡在肩膀和耳朵中间，男人的声音模模糊糊地从麦克风里传来。

“... ..”还是杂音。这头电话的人有些不耐烦了。

“杰 西 卡， 你还在吗。”

-

“抱歉，刚刚客人来了。”清脆的女声从话筒里传来，盖过了背景的噪音。

“你的亲戚来了，有没有好好照顾他们？”达米安看了看手表，指针指向七点，不早了。“也许我应该先挂电话，然后等你有空我们可以继续聊人事经济学。”

“难道你还在怀疑我的能力？”对面顿了顿，似乎有些不满。“你这样让我很伤心，丹尼。”

达米安看着面前人流拥挤的宴会，第一次在这个夜晚皱起了眉头。

“唔。我也很舍不得你，杰西卡。”

“客人们都走了，我想我需要收拾一下房间，以免太乱了都不能找到好看的首饰去找你。”

“你昨天在学校里带的那个耳环很好看，明天你会来学校吗？”

达米安调整了耳机的位置，他端着果汁从宴会的一头走向另一头，找到了一个位子坐下。

“明天..妈妈说可能要带我去看牙医，但我会尽力的。”

“你应该来，学校的学习很重要。”达米安望着那些身穿昂贵礼服的人群，把火龙果送入嘴里。“带上你的耳环，我想看。”

“你还是这么霸道，丹尼。”对面似乎有些无奈。

“难道你不喜欢么，杰西？”达米安弯了弯眼角，他顺势打开手机。“让我给你拍个照，父亲这儿很热闹，或许下次你也可以过来。”

“你是说聚会么？我当然很喜欢聚会。有时额外的娱乐项目更加惊心动魄。”

“上一次我们临时举行了一个鬼屋，里面的鬼可多了。”达米安道。“照片发给你了，你看看是不是很大的地方。”

“哇哦，的确，非常大。真羡慕你，丹尼。”

“你整理好房间了吗？我还没有去过你的房间呢。”达米安问到，顺便朝某个前来凑热闹的上流人物握了手。

“啊，是的。我找到了，是你喜欢的耳环。”

“那就好。”达米安轻哼。“非常漂亮的耳环。但现在时间不早了。”

“没错，我困极了，那么明天见，D.”

“晚安，J.”

-

达米安走过开放式的餐厅，走过供人交谈的就酒吧，走过拥有微弱灯光的走廊，一路到了最偏僻的隔间。

他深吸一口气，把门推开。

大门吱吱呀呀的被推开了，里面空无一人，约定好的时间内本应该出现的家伙却没有出现。达米安没有开灯，他的手向腰背处挂的着小型匕首。被擦得漂亮的鞋尖踩上木地板没有发出太大声响。

“Hey Babe.”

达米安猛地转身，匕首早已服帖的抵在掌心，但他划开的只不过是空气。耳机里传来摩擦的声响，紧接着是杰森的一声轻笑。

“我都能想象到你紧张的样子了，达米。”

达米安挑起眉毛，仿佛杰森就在他身前。“我都能想象你因为太重把绳索压断而困在那里的样子了。”

“我没有。”杰森回答，迅速的。“不许质疑我的重量”

“你可以有。你出去的时候还摔了一跤，”达米安抱拳。“记得去减肥，没人喜欢胖女孩，杰西卡。”

“臭小鬼..”杰森叹了口气，转而又开口。“我在路上了，资料在我手里，同时云端备份了。”

“做的不错，乖狗狗。”

“那是不是该给我一些奖励？”杰森朝麦克风吹了口气。“看来我这么卖力工作的份上。”

达米安略微思索。“可以，等你到了再说。”

-

“还有三十分钟，乖。”

“还有三十分钟。”达米安重复。“就是你的死期。”

“石榴裙下死，做鬼也风流。”杰森毫不在意。“你有好好摸他吗？”

“闭嘴！！”达米安喘了口气，他的掌心覆上自己的生殖器，指尖在顶端毫无技巧地触碰着。“我讨厌你。”

“没办法，我喜欢你。”杰森笑出声，他拎着文件穿梭在各个建筑上，心情轻松又愉悦。

“你最好滚蛋。”

“我的蛋滚了那你就爽不到了，戴 安 娜。”杰森从喉咙发出一声闷笑。“你摸摸你自己的蛋。”

“你有病。”达米安眯起眼睛，但他的手还是顺着对方的话头向下滑去。

“那你来治我。”

“我巴不得你病死..唔。”是一声急促的，短暂的喘气。达米安的裤子被褪下一半，半靠在墙壁间，月光折射下盖住了地上浅白色的液体大半的阴影。

“这么快就不行了？果然是个没毛小鬼。”

“我杀了你。”达米安的虎牙狠狠咬在下唇，他盯着面前那一片褐色的地板陷入了短暂的恍惚。

-

杰森提早了十分钟到场。他静悄悄的拉开窗户探了一个头进去，毫不意外的被一把反着月光的匕首勾住了喉咙。

“嘿..暴躁的夜晚哈？”杰森抬起手，他低头向下看去。达米安早就把自己打理干净，几乎看不出刚刚还在通话中那小声呻吟的色情模样。

达米安没说话，他眯起眼睛，粗暴地把半个身子还在外头的男人拽进屋子里。杰森抬起腿，免得自己整个下半身都被这小子的蛮力撕开。

“闭嘴。”他把对方狠狠地摁在墙上，衣服的领子几乎要被扯得变形。达米安一脚踹进杰森的两腿之间，他凑上去，呼吸打在对方的下巴上。

“Okey..”杰森伸手搂住小孩的腰，定做的西装，没有线头，摸起来顺滑极了。杰森盯着达米安，正对着月光把他还带着些肉的脸蛋照亮，杰森一路摸到腰部，掌腹在西装外套的里扣内找到了韦恩家的暗纹。

达米安对杰森的分心很不满意，小少爷抬手从他胳膊抽走难得的资料，翻阅几下冷哼一声算是对他完成任务的赞赏。

“现在，专心亲我。”

-

杰森剥开达米安的西装，他第一次如此讨厌整齐的全套制服，麻烦，束缚，质量太好。他的手指像是打了个结，卡在内衬里衣那颗顽固的扣子上死活没法打开。

达米安发出了一声嘲讽的鼻音，他的小皮鞋踩上杰森的肩膀。

该死，又得再洗一件。

杰森把手头的衬衫全部胡乱的向上推去，下头裤子的皮带半开着被扯下大半。他掐着小孩细瘦的胯骨，指腹压在达米安的唇上摩挲。

达米安的尖牙抵在杰森的指头上，不是很疼。他的舌头随着每一次吞咽都能舔到指尖，滴溜溜的绿眼睛四处转动不知道往哪儿放。

杰森灵巧的卡开皮带的一段，他把达米安捞进怀里亲吻着，磨蹭他的腿根。还没来得及拿开的耳麦上传来像是回音一样的呼吸声。

杰西卡已经睡着了，现在是杰森时光。

-

“我讨厌你。”达米安坐在蝙蝠洞上的人造皮软凳，电脑上自动传输着前不久接收到的文件。

“你不能老讨厌讨厌的，大家都知道你爱我。”杰森喝了一大口啤酒，果然还是冰镇的舒服，陪着达米安的冷笑声应景极了。

“你还可以再不要脸一点？”

“我当然可以。”杰森起身，他凑到达米安身前。“毕竟刚刚可不是我一边高潮一边喊杰森。”

达米安抬起头，面无表情。

-

“ICU舒服么，老兄？”罗伊凑到杰森面前，怀里还捧着一盆天妇罗。

“勉勉强强。”


End file.
